Sustituto por un día
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra le había pedido ese favor a Escocia, que tomara su lugar por un día, Scott aceptó de mala gana, lo que nunca esperó es lo que le diría Estados Unidos creyendo que es Inglaterra. USxUK.


Fic hecho en el colegio, así de aburrida estoy.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra, Escocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Nada, Scott y sus conclusiones.

Quizás era lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su vida, miró hacia delante, frunció la cejas con seriedad mientras veía el cuadro que se supone observaba Inglaterra todos los días, un griego durmiendo arriba de la mesa, un alemán gritando como dictador loco tratando de poner orden, un americano con voz de mandril triturado, un francés haciendo un desnudo con todo y canción "cha nana nanana~".

En realidad, no supo qué cosa gay poseyó su masculino cuerpo, qué cosa lo hizo ser un lindo y teletubbie hermano con Arthur, sí, allí estaba sentado como un retrasado mental con tintura de pelo rubia y negra en las cejas. Y claro, un traje de pésimo gusto.

Sí, estaba vestido como Arthur Kirkland. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien... después de todo ¿qué más hace un inglés sino mirar con cara de amargado a todo lo que se mueve y criticar estadounidenses y franceses?

Todo iba lindo, nadie sospechaba, volvió a maldecir el instante en que decidió hacerse pasar por el inglés, si fuera por él estaría con los pies arriba de la mesa fumando descaradamente hasta que a todos los presentes les diera asma, a la mierda si se quejan. Pero no, tenía que estar allí con su afeminado té y con revistas porno sin calidad.

–La reunión ha terminado...–anunció Alemania.

El escocés no era de esos países que demostraba su alegría bailando la Macarena intensa, pero ha de admitir que quiso gritar de alegría al terminar esa tontería, todos dejaban la sala, al fin libres, el escocés maldijo todo lo habido y por haber nuevamente al sentir una mano tomándole la manga antes de retirarse.

Miró con ojos diabólicos de quien se trataba, lo maldijo nuevamente: el gordo emancipado, como solía llamarle el conejo.

–¿Qué quieres ahora Estados Unidos?– de seguro Arthur diría algo como eso.

–Bueno pu-pues yo...–

Y de un momento a otro, los labios empezaron a acercase, el escocés, que no era tonto, supo de inmediato que algo allí no iba bien. Claro, si alguien de tu mismo sexo -y no familiar- te intentara besar hay algo raro y gay de por medio, o al menos drogas.

–¿Oh my god, que mierda haces?–la cara pálida del escocés en cubierto era un poema.

Quería vomitar su desayuno y la cena de ayer juntos, esa cosa -Estados Unidos- había tratado de matarlo -besarlo-, en realidad no a él... sino a Inglaterra, pero no estaba en el puto trato algo que diga "perder toda masculinidad besándose con Estados Unidos".

–¡Y creía que tú eras el listo!–alzó la voz con nerviosismo enamorado Alfred. –Estaba intentando besarte, ya sa-bes, me estoy confesando...–

Los ojos del escocés se pusieron en blanco de nuevo cuando el gordo trató de acercarse de nuevo, dios, si fuera él lo mataría a golpes con una gaita, pero como era Inglaterra tenía que hacer lo que él haría, rápido, ahora, las nauseas lo volvían a inundar por la homosexual melosidad del americano con él.

–No Alfred, no...–susurró con seriedad, con los ojos neutrales y fríos. –No, no me gustas, deja de intentar esto, es patético, esta es la situación: preferiría a cualquier nación antes que a ti ¿por qué no te vas a abrazar a uno de tus peluches y dejas de jugarme esta mala broma?...–

–P-Pero Arthur tú eres...todo, y-yo por ti...–se explicaba, Arthur debía estar bromeando ¿qué pasó con los anteriores días? ¿los sonrojos? ¿las promesas?

Los besos... los te quiero, los te amo que nunca se justificaban. Dolía, maldita sea, dolía, le había creido. Lo había hecho.

Los ojos del estadounidense se abrieron mientras el escocés seguía repitiendo las palabras de quejas que el inglés siempre comentaba cuando estaban juntos. Cada palabra más dura que la anterior, el norteamericano mantenía una risa nerviosa que se iba rompiendo, porque justo hoy tiene el valor para decirlo en frente de su gran amor y justo aquel día lo rechazan de aquella manera tan triste.

Arthur ni siquiera lo quería un poco, no tenía ninguna compasión al decirle esas ácidas palabras. Volvía a arder, era insoportable, no podía aguantar más, su sonrisa era falsa y las frases no salían, los ojos verdes mirando sin arrepentimiento...y aún así creía que el inglés sería el único en su vida, ahora, llorando en silencio sin derramar lágrima alguna sabe que será el último.

No, no lo volvería a intentar, Arthur jugó muy bien con él, no valía la pena, el americano sonrió un poco impresionando al escocés, que de cierta forma pensó que el americano le estaba jugando una mala broma a Inglaterra con ese cuento de "me he enamorado de ti".

Sí, porque Escocia no es Inglaterra, nunca lo será, ni siquiera él hubiera sabido que Arthur sí hubiera aceptado, incluso ese día había faltado para pedir un viaje a Estados Unidos, estar más tiempo junto a él, ser felices, pero fue un calculo errado mandar a Escocia y así con ello...haber perdido al amor de su vida para siempre.

**N.A:** Justo ese día Scotty tenía que tomar el lugar de Arthur, porque ahora puede conformar Reino Unido, pero nunca será Arthur ni sabe comose siente D;


End file.
